


Kindred Spirits

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV), The Mallorca Files (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A crossover fic between The Inspector Lynley Mysteries and The Mallorca Files...Niall Taylor escaping has always irked Miranda Blake.  When he pops up on the radar of Lynley and Havers, the two teams end up working together
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Miranda Blake/Max Winter
Comments: 44
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



> The Inspector Lynley Mysteries are the property of Elizabeth George and the BBC. The Mallorca Files are the property of Dan Sefton, the BBC, Britbox, and all other interested parties. 
> 
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
>  _ **A big thank you to Duchess_of_Strumpetness for her friendship, inspiration, conversations about classic cars, geese, spiders, sharks, aliens and temperamental felines. She gave me the courage to write this, saying she would read it (and take credit for it... which after reading it I'm not so sure she will want!), so thank you Duchess - you rock!**_
> 
> _I don't know how well this is going to work, as it is my first venture into the Mallorca Files fandom (and doing it with a crossover too... am I mad???), but I am going to give it a go. This may not be updated every day as I am binge re-watching the first series and trying to get a timeline and character bios together too, there's not as much info already out there as there is for ILM. I hope you'll all bear with me... but be honest if it sucks!_

“Ah, Lynley, Havers, come in and take a seat.”

A confused expression passed between us as we did as we were told.

“Now, do either of you remember Detective Constable Miranda Blake?”

It was Tommy who answered. 

“In passing Sir, she now works in Mallorca I believe.”

“Quite so. She and her partner Detective Max Winter are coming to London to assist with the Niall Taylor case. They both have knowledge that could prove useful to us.”

“Didn’t Taylor evade arrest by attempting to kill Detective Winter?”

“Yes Havers.”

“You’re asking us to babysit them, aren’t you?”

“No Sergeant Havers, I am asking you to work with them, to extend them every courtesy while they are in London. Hopefully, between the four of you, Niall Taylor will finally be brought to justice.”

“Of course, Sir, it will be mine and Sergeant Havers pleasure to work with them. We will make them welcome and assist them in any way we can.”

~*~

Barbara stomped along beside me, muttering under her breath.

“Of course, Sir. It will be mine and Sergeant Havers pleasure Sir. You do know this is going to be an absolute nightmare. According to force legend, Blake didn’t play well with others.”

“Hmm, can’t think who that description reminds me of.”

The glare she shot at me could have frozen fire.

“It will be fine Barbara. We have plenty of experience working with people who we don’t exactly gel with, we just have to look at this as another job like all the others, and if we can finally track down Niall Taylor, all well and good.”

“This is one of those times when I’m going to have to bite my tongue and smile sweetly, isn’t it Sir?”

Hugging her briefly, I laughed. “Yes Barbara, it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You are very quiet Miranda.”

“I’m fine Max, introvert remember.”

“Yes, but you’ve got better.”

“Thank you, I think.”

“Do you know anything about these detectives we will be working with?”

“Only by reputation. He’s an earl and she’s permanently angry.”

“An earl. I didn’t pack my black tie.”

“I doubt very much we’ll be going anywhere you’d need it. We’re there to find Niall Taylor as quickly as possible. I don’t want to be in London or around the Met any longer than I have to be.”

“I thought you’d be looking forward to being back in your home country.”

“How many times Max, I’m Welsh not English!”

“Seems like someone else is permanently angry too.”

“Sorry, I just don’t have happy memories of my time in the Met. It’s something I’d rather not revisit.”

“Don’t worry Miranda, I will be by your side. Compañeros, remember.”

“I haven’t forgotten. But things are different in the Met. If you think I was a stickler for the rule book when we were first partnered.”

“Perhaps they need to be shown the Max Winter way of doing things.”

“Max, the Met, the things you do in Palma, the tricks and scams to get results, they won’t wash with the Met.”

“But… but…”

“There are no buts. Everything has to be straight down the line. No bending the rules, and definitely no breaking them.”

“Scheiße!”

“Exactly.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What time do we have to be at the airport to meet our charges?”

“Barbara.” 

“Don’t say my name like that. You’re as happy as I am to be playing nursemaid.”

“I thought you had agreed to bite your tongue and smile sweetly.”

“I did. But as they’re not here yet you’ve got to allow me an outlet for my bitterness and resentment or else it’ll bubble over at a very inopportune moment.”

“Damage control?”

“You say potato.”

“Okay, I’ll let you complain, but once we meet up with them, do your best to appear welcoming.”

“I’ll keep my claws in. So, what time?”

“A couple of hours. We’re meeting them at Heathrow terminal five.”

“And are we taking my car or the Bristol?”

“That depends on who wants to drive.”

“I think you mean that depends on whether we want to fold our guests down to the size of a Quality Street tin.”

“Are you being rude about my class…”

“Yes, I know, it’s a classic, but it’s a two-door classic.”

“Then you’re driving.”

“Looks that way.”

**~*~**

“Do you know what this earl looks like?”

“I’ve seen photos.”

“You’ll recognise him?”

“Probably.”

“Well, I hope he and his compañero are more talkative than you or this will be a very long and boring visit.”

I rubbed my temples, trying to ward off the headache that was threatening. “Max, please. You know how much I’m dreading this.”

“That’s why you’re got me.”

“No, I’ve got you because Ines insisted.”

“Miranda, you wound me. Are we not amigos?”

Deciding it was safer not to respond, I turned away and feigned sleep.

**~*~**

As the two detectives walked out of arrivals, I heard Barbara let out a low wolf-whistle.

“Well, hello there! Things are suddenly looking up.”

Sparing her a quick puzzled glance, I moved towards the pair and held out my hand.

“Detective Blake, Detective Winter, I am DI Lynley, and this is my partner Sergeant Havers. Welcome to London.”

“Thank you, Sir, it is nice of you to collect us.”

“No problem at all. Now, do you want to get settled in your hotel first or shall we head straight for the station?”

“When do we have lunch? I haven’t eaten since breakfast and that was ages ago.”

“I apologise for Detective Winter; he is never happy if more than an hour passes between meals.”

“Don’t worry, Havers is the same. Let’s drop your bags off at the hotel and then find somewhere for lunch.”

**~*~**

I sat back and watched as Barbara and Detective Winter inhaled their burgers and chips as if neither of them had eaten for a month. For someone who had been loath to have anything to do with the duo, she had got over her resentment rather rapidly, and was chatting animatedly between mouthfuls. Detective Blake on the other hand, was still rather standoffish.

“So, Detective Blake, what can you tell us about Niall Taylor?”

“He’s ruthless. He lied about turning informant, staged his own death, killed off all the members of his gang, roped his daughter into his scheme, paid off police officers and nearly got Max and I killed.”

“Ja, if Miranda hadn’t saved me my body would have ended up broken on the rocks at the bottom of a cliff.”

“An action that makes me doubt my sanity on an almost daily basis.”

“You’d miss me if I wasn’t around.”

“I pray for the day I have the opportunity to put that statement to the test.”

“Right, okay. So, back to Taylor. His name came up in connection to a murder we are investigating.”

“Probably someone who tried to part him from his money. You agree Miranda?”

“It’s a possibility, but I’ll need to look over the evidence.”

“We can do that when we finish up here.”

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Barbara smiled. “That sounds like a plan. Now, who’s up for dessert?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Filler chapter after a long and busy day at work... promise to give my muse a kick up the butt... know where I want to go with this, just have to get there!_

“Barbara and her earl don’t seem anything like your description of them.”

“Oh, it’s Barbara now, is it?”

“Are you jealous Miranda?”

“No. Of course I’m not. Don’t be ridiculous Max.”

“The lady doth protest too much.”

“I’m not jealous!”

“Don’t worry, you are still my favourite woman.”

“I’m sure Carmen will be thrilled to hear that.”

“Carmen and I have split.”

“What? When?”

“Before you and I left. She didn’t like the idea of me going away with my work wife.”

“That’s ridiculous. I’ll call her, talk to her, explain that this is work and nothing else.”

“Thanks, but she wouldn’t believe you, and I’m not sure if I want to try and fix things anyway.”

“Why not?”

“Because she wants marriage and children, and I don’t, or at least not with her anyway.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I think she knew my heart wasn’t in it and this gave her the out she was looking for.”

“I’m still sorry.”

**~*~**

“You seem to hit it off with Detective Winter.”

“You mean Max? Yes, he’s nice. The ice maiden I’m not so sure about.”

“She’s very driven.”

“If by that you mean she’s got a stick rammed so far up her ar…”

“Barbara!”

“You said I was allowed to vent when I wasn’t with them, this is me venting.”

“I did. Sorry.”

“Apology accepted, but I still think she has a…”

“We’ll agree to disagree on that one. I think there’s a history there.”

“Like there was for me.”

“And for me.”

“Perhaps I should be more understanding, cut her some slack.”

“I can’t make that decision for you.”

“No, but you can nod and make noises of approval to show me you don’t think I’m a complete idiot.”

I mimed zipping my mouth shut, which earned me a playful shove.

“Being serious for a moment, we’ll have to make sure that finding Taylor doesn’t turn in to a personal vendetta for either of them.”

“The good thing is, we’ve both been there, we know the signs, and hopefully we can put a stop to things before they become too intense.”

“You’re the one who knows the signs. The times you’ve pulled me back from the edge are almost too numerous to count.”

“We’re a team, it’s what we do.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure Taylor’s been seen here?”

“It was one of his frequent hangouts before moving to Mallorca. If he thinks he’s got away with things I don’t know why he wouldn’t come back.”

“We can’t just waltz in there and ask.”

“Well, you, Miranda and I can’t, but you could Sir. You’d fit right in.”

Snorting with laughter he just about managed to reply. “Thank you for the compliment Havers.”

“I meant you look the part, not that you’re a crime lord who’d hang out in a private members club.”

“I think you should stop digging Barbara.”

“Oh, don’t worry Max, he’s used to me insulting him, it’s the been the basis of our friendship since the day we met.”

“Very much like Miranda and I.”

“No Max, I’m normally insulting you because you are acting like a complete idiot.”

“We have that in common too, don’t we Sir?”

“As touching as these bonding moments are, they’re not getting us any closer to tracking down Taylor. You’re right Max, you and I can’t go in, and with respect Detective Havers, you are hardly dressed for the job, so it will need to be you Detective Inspector Lynley.”

Tommy turned in his seat and glared, the temperature in the car dropping by several degrees. “Detective Blake; while I understand and appreciate that you and your partner have a history with Niall Taylor, if you ever make a comment like that to my Sergeant again, I will have you on the first plane back to Mallorca so fast your head will spin. Do we understand each other?”

Max sucked in a deep breath and then became fascinated by the view outside the rear passenger window.

“Yes Sir.” She turned to face me. “Sergeant Havers, I apologise for my comment. It was ill thought out and hurtful.”

“Your apology is accepted, but you are also right, I’m not dressed to enter a private members club, which was why I suggested the DI go in.” I turned back to Tommy. “We’ll wait in the car. That way we can keep an eye on the comings and goings, and if you need us, we will be within easy reach.”

“If I’m not back in thirty minutes Barbara…”

“I’m coming straight in to get you.”

Tommy nodded, got out of the car, and headed towards the club entrance. I stared at him until he disappeared through the front door.

“You and Tommy, you are close Ja?”

“We’ve been partners for a long time, and friends for nearly as long. You form a bond, a connection that is unbreakable, and totally beyond the understanding of anyone not in the job.”

“And you have that?” It was Miranda who had spoken.

“We do. He’s coming back.”

“Sorry, what?”

I gestured through the windscreen, “he’s coming back.”

Tommy climbed back into the car. “Taylor wasn’t there, but he’s still a member.”

“They told you that?”

“I doubt it. The DI has his ways.”

“Max has his ways too, but they’re not always that successful.”

We all chose to ignore that comment.

“The receptionist stepped away for a moment, and a moment was all it took to check.”

“Did you get any more information with ‘your ways’?”

“Yes, Taylor normally attends the weekly card games, and there's one scheduled for tonight.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So, we’re agreed. You will go in and check that Taylor is there. If he is, you’ll arrest him, and if he makes a run for it, Barbara will be out the front and Miranda and I will be covering the back.”

“Is it bad of me to wish he does try and escape via the back?”

“It isn’t, but don’t take any unnecessary risks. He has already tried to kill you and Detective Winter once, don’t give him a second chance. And Barbara…”

“Yes Sir.”

She didn't need to say anything more, I knew she understood. “Good. Right. Let’s go.”

**~*~**

The rear exit of the club burst open and Taylor came barrelling out with Tommy close behind him. From my vantage point behind the dumpster, I stuck out a foot and sent Taylor flying. He hit the ground hard, right in front of Miranda. Tommy stopped next to me and silently watched.

“Well, well, well, Niall Taylor we meet again.”

He stared up at her in disbelief. “You?”

“Me.” She removed her cuffs and secured Taylor’s hands behind his back, pulling him to his feet. Tommy stepped forward.

“Niall Taylor, I am arresting you for the murders of Freddie Case, Tony Rogan and Agent Hammond, for the attempted murders of Detective Constable Miranda Blake and Detective Max Winter. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something that you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

Barbara came round the corner, smiling as she took in the sight before her. “The van’s out front. They’ll transport him.”

**~*~**

Max and I stood behind the glass watching Tommy and Miranda interviewing Taylor. I smiled as they tag-teamed him, neither one of them giving an inch.

“Your Tommy, he’s good at this.”

“He’s not my anything.”

Max quirked an eyebrow at me. “You may say that, but your actions, and his, tell a completely different story.”

“We’re friends, good friends. Anyway, if you want to talk about actions, does Miranda know that you’re in love with her?”

He roared with laughter, “whatever gave you that idea?”

“The way you look at her. The way your face falls when she is cruel to you or about you. The way you protect and look after her. The way you always try to make her smile. And to be honest, I think the feeling is mutual. Her behaviour is a defence mechanism. I should know, I used to be the same.”

“Used to be?”

“Life wasn’t kind to me. My brother died of Leukaemia when he was young, and it completely destroyed my family. My father became ill, my mother developed Dementia. I was trying to hold down a job as well as look after two people who wished I was the one who died. I was angry with the whole world and I took it out on anyone who tried to get close.”

“But you’ve let Tommy close?”

I sighed. “Okay, but if you breathe a word of this to anyone I will deny it and then I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully.”

Max made the sign of the cross over his heart.

“Tommy is my everything, but I will never tell him that, and I will never call him by his name. There has to be a line, and it’s one I won’t cross. We are friends, and that’s all we will ever be, because I know the type of woman he needs, the type of woman he is expected to be with, and it’s not me.”

“But what about what he wants?”

I turned back to the window. “I’ll always be his friend. That has to be enough.”


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda stood next to me as Taylor was taken back to the cells.

“How do you feel?”

“Glad that he’s in custody, but I won’t relax completely until he’s convicted. I’m also annoyed that we can’t find his daughter Claire. She’s the key to retrieving the money.”

“I think she’ll appear, given time. Anyway, we’ve done enough for today. Do you and Max have any plans for tonight?”

“Besides going back to the hotel? Not really.”

“Would you like to join Barbara and I for a meal? We’re only going to our local, but it’s something we do when we’ve had a successful day.”

“Are you sure you want us there?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if we didn’t.”

“No, sorry. What I meant was, Max and I wouldn’t want to intrude on a date.”

“A date? Barbara and I? Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Max and I thought you were a couple out of work as well as in it. The way you are when you’re together. The looks you share. The unspoken communication.”

“Barbara is my closest friend. She means the world to me.”

“Then why don’t you tell her?”

“Because she’s seen the worst of me. She’s dragged me back from near alcoholism. She saved my career twice. She is the one person in this world it would kill me to lose, but I couldn’t inflict my life and all its pressures on her, it wouldn’t be fair.”

“Have you asked her?”

“No.”

“I think perhaps you should.”

“Barbara hates the aristocracy and everything it stands for. Dragging her into it would be akin to me suffocating her.”

“As I said, I think you should ask her. You might be surprised by her response.”

“What about you and Max?”

“Changing the subject?”

“No, I’m just asking. There seems to be something between you.”

“A mutual loathing?”

“Not in the slightest. Everything you say that you and Max can see with Barbara and I, well we see it with you two.”

“While Max and I have been discussing you and Barbara, you and Barbara have been discussing Max and I.”

“So, it appears.”

“Perhaps you should make the meal a date. Test the water so to speak.”

“Not tonight. Tonight is a celebration of a job well done. You and Max were an integral part of that, you should be there with us. Please say you’ll come?”

“I’d like to go back to the hotel and freshen up first.”

“We’ll pick you up at nine.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter has run away with me... and it's not even really done now. I kept waiting for a natural place to stop but it never came, so I'm going to have to divide it into two... the second part will be posted tomorrow. Apologies._

Max and I put the round of drinks on the table and then sat down. I noticed that Barbara and Miranda were sniggering. I was surprised, and wondered what mischief they had found to bond over.

“What are you two up to?”

“Turns out you and Max have something in common.”

“We do?”

“Most definitely. You share a grande-passion.”

“Do you have any idea what they’re talking about Max?”

“Not in the slightest, but women are not the easiest to understand at the best of times.”

Two icy stares prevented him from saying anything further.

“It seems that Max has a precious classic that he fusses over.”

“Apparently it’s an heirloom.”

“You have a special car Tommy?”

“I have a Bristol 410, which has been having a well-deserved rest while you and Miranda have been here because it is only a two-door.”

“I have a BMW 320i Cabrio. It is very precious to me.”

“Understatement. Tell me Barbara, has Tommy ever given you lessons on how to close the passenger door of a car?”

“Oh Max, you didn’t?”

“He did.”

“She was slamming it, risking the paintwork. And don’t get me started on when she drove it. Scheiße!”

“You were drunk! That was the reason you felt sick. It had nothing to do with my driving.”

“I’ve been allowed to drive the Bristol a couple of times, and I got to drive the one before that, a Jensen Interceptor MkIII.”

“You are a brave man Tommy, ja?”

“Barbara was very respectful, when she was driving anyhow. When I am fussing over it, well that’s a completely different matter.”

The woman in question started to do an extremely poor impression of me. “It’s a very expensive scratch.”

“Mock me all you like Havers, but it was a very expensive scratch.”

“Your fault for having a very expensive car.”

“We’ll agree to disagree.”

“What happened Barbara?”

We were interrupted by the arrival of our food.

“Who ordered the streak and kidney?”

“That’s mine.”

“Sausage and chips?”

“Over here.”

“Fish pie?”

“Here please.”

“And finally, steak and chips for you.”

Max rubbed his stomach and grinned happily as the plate was put in front of him.

As the waitress walked away Barbara picked up the tale.

“We were investigating Roger Pollard, a man not unlike Niall Taylor. There was a connection to a holiday caravan park, one that I used to visit with my family in happier times. Tommy left his car in the car park and someone decided to do a spot of vandalism to the paintwork. I felt his pain, but I still have to mock him, he’d think I was ill if I didn’t.”

“You have been partners for a long time?”

I looked at Barbara and smiled, “a very long time.”

“We were put together because they wanted me out of the force, and they knew that he was everything I hated. By the end of our first case, we both knew that we had something special, but that didn’t stop us arguing. It’s something we still do.”

“Max and I were put together because Ines, our boss, objected to having to foreigners in ‘her’ team. She doesn’t like us investigating Spanish cases. If things go wrong then we are not part of her team, if things go right… I think you can guess the next bit.”

“You do argue with Ines, and that makes it very hard for her to like you.”

“It doesn’t help that you keep setting me up to fail, like when you told me it was her fiftieth birthday. I turn up with flowers and a fifty balloon only to find out she was forty-five.”

“Ouch!”

“That was the night she drove my car, so she got her revenge.”

“I was demoted and busted back to uniform after shooting a flare gun at a senior officer.”

“What???”

“She was saving my life, and the life of a young girl, Hadiyyah, who had been kidnapped and then thrown off a boat. We were on the boat chasing them, along with a DI, Emily Barlow. When Hadiyyah was thrown into the sea, Barlow wouldn’t stop to rescue her. I dived in…”

“Which was an incredibly brave thing to do as you had an injured arm.”

“Thank you. I dived in, but Barlow kept after the suspect.”

“She’d had a relationship with him and was hell bent on revenge.”

“I got to Hadiyyah, but we were both struggling.”

“I threatened Barlow. Told her to stop, to turn back. She wouldn’t, so I fired the flare at her. It got her away from the controls, I turned round the boat and rescued the pair of them from the water. Barlow ended up needing skin grafts.”

“The higher ups wanted Barbara fired. I convinced them to demote her. She was demoted one rank, but our particularly spiteful DSI, Webberley, put her back into uniform.”

“It very nearly destroyed our partnership, and our friendship. I thought he’d betrayed me.”

“Which is something I would never do.”

“I know that now, but I was hurting. I thought I’d lost everything.

“I wouldn’t let that happen. Ever.”

“I enjoy working with Miranda, when she is not quoting ‘the book’ at me.”

Barbara waved her fork at me, “he believes that it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission.”

Max turned to Miranda, “you said the Met was by the book and that I wouldn’t fit in.”

“It was when I was part of it.”

I took pity on her. “It still is for the most part, but Barbara and I have never been the type to conform. As long as our actions will stand up in court…”

“Which means not throwing a suspect over a balcony, even if he was threatening a pregnant woman.”

“I think I might ask to be seconded to the Met, it sounds like fun!”

“You’d hate it. We have one day of summer, the rest of the time your convertible would need to have the roof up!”

“Perhaps I won’t then.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner finished, but we stayed around drinking until we were kicked out by the landlord. We poured Miranda and Max into one taxi to take them back to the hotel, while Barbara and I took a second back to Eaton Terrace.

Barbara kicked off her shoes and curled up on the sofa while I poured us drinks. Passing her a glass, I sat down next to her.

“You and Miranda seem to have found common ground.”

“I’ll admit, I was wrong about her.”

“Have you noticed the way she and Max are around each other?”

“Noticed it? I want to bash their bloody heads together!”

“They said the same about us.”

I expected Barbara to immediately get defensive, and it surprised me when she didn’t.

“Yeah, I know. Max pretty much implied that we’re a pair of idiots for not acting on our feelings.”

“Our feelings?”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have presumed. Forget I said anything.”

“No. I won’t.”

“We’ve had a nice night; I don’t want to round it off with an argument.”

“I don’t want to argue with you either, but I do think we should discuss what’s going on between us.”

“Nothing is going on between us.”

“But it could, if we let it.”

“And if it goes wrong, I’ll be left with nothing. I can’t go back to the way things were before you came into my life. I won’t.”

“We shouldn’t let fear stop us.”

“That’s easy for you to say.”

“It isn’t. What we share is more precious to me than anything. I would give up everything for you.”

“I would never ask you to do that.”

“You wouldn’t have to. Barbara, I know that you are scared, but I think that we would be great together, mainly because we already are, great together I mean.”

“I drive you crazy.”

“We drive each other crazy.”

“We’ll argue.”

“Show me a couple that doesn’t.”

“We won’t be able to work together.”

“We’ll move to Mallorca; they don’t seem to worry about that there.”

“Are you serious about this?”

“Completely. I have an answer for every single objection.”

“I’m crap in bed.”

“I bet you aren’t.”

“The only man I’ve ever been with said I was.”

“Then he was an idiot.”

“How can you know, we’ve never…”

“Because I know you.”

“Not that way you don’t.”

“Whatever comes, we’ll work it out together.”

“If you find out this isn’t what you want…”

I leaned forward, my lips millimetres from hers.

“Shut up and kiss me Barbara.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Another brief chapter... apologies._

As we stumbled out of the cab Max slung his arm around my shoulder.

“Do you think they will finally be honest with each other?”

“I doubt it.”

“It’s a shame, they are so good together.”

“That’s what I thought about you and Carmen.”

“She was too young. She had a life plan, and I was a piece of the jigsaw puzzle that stubbornly refused to fit.”

“You don’t want to settle down and have children?”

“Ja, but not with someone who is little more than a child themselves.”

“Who is your ideal woman Max? What does she look like? What qualities does she possess?”

By now we were in the lift. He turned to face me, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear before stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

“You shouldn’t need to ask.”

I didn’t back away from his touch. “Why’s that?”

“Miranda, Miranda, Miranda. Do I really need to spell it out to you?”

“I’m tired and I’m not in the mood to play games Max.”

Frustratedly he threw his hands in the air. “I’m not playing games Miranda. I’m trying to tell you that I love you!”

My jaw dropped open and I lost the ability to speak. Max smiled warmly and gently pushed my mouth shut.

“Is it really such a shock?”

“Um, I err…”

“If I’d known that this would render you mute, I would have told you ages ago.”

I slapped him playfully on the chest.

“Yes, you’d like that.”

“If it stopped you quoting the damned book at me, then, of course.”

The lift stopped and the door opened. We exited and made our way along the corridor.

“Do you want to discuss this further?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” He backed me up against the door to his room, “less talk Miranda, more action.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Forgive this very brief chapter (again!)... I haven't slept well for two nights and work was manic again today. Day off tomorrow so a lie in and hopefully more than a couple of hundred words. Thanks for your patience and support._

The text alert on my phone woke me. For a moment I wondered where I was, especially as there was a warm body nestled against my chest. I moved slowly and carefully so as not to disturb them, retrieved my phone and read the message.

‘Do you fancy breakfast with Barbara and I?’

I snorted and then tapped out a reply.

‘Where shall we meet?’

The reply was almost instantaneous; an address in Eaton Terrace and an instruction to text when we were ready to leave and they’d send a taxi for us. I sent the words ‘thank you’, placed my phone on the bedside table and then turned my attention on to Miranda.

I began by running a finger from her shoulder to her elbow and back again. She squirmed against me and murmured in her sleep.

“Miranda.” I whispered, “Mi-ran-da. Time to wake up.”

“It’s too early Max.”

“We’ve been invited for breakfast.”

“Where?”

“At Tommy’s house, with him and Barbara.”

“Okay… hang on a second… what time is it?”

“Why?”

“Humour me.”

“It’s… half seven.”

“We’ve been invited to Tommy’s house, to have breakfast, with him and Barbara, at half seven in the morning. Think about it Max.”

“Ooooooh… they did talk to each other!”

“Unless Barbara is an early bird.”

“We should definitely go and check.”

“We should.”

“But before we do… shower?”

“Ja. Shower, then breakfast.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Come in, come in. Barbara’s in the kitchen. Don’t worry, she’s not cooking.”

“I feel there is a story in there somewhere.”

“There is. Ask her about the day I helped her move her fridge freezer into her new flat.”

“Are you telling everyone one about my knickers again?”

I crossed the room and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I keep telling you, it’s one of my favourite memories. Right, breakfast. Can’t have you and Max fading away to nothingness. Full English okay for everyone?”

Max hopped up onto the stool by the breakfast bar, “as long as it’s food I’ll eat it.”

“I can confirm that. My pocket-knife has never been the same since he used it to slice German sausage while we were on surveillance.”

“It’s a delicacy.”

“As Barbara’s knickers nearly were.”

“Okay, enough hinting. We need to hear this story.”

“Well Miranda, the delivery company left my fridge freezer outside the back gate to my flat. Tommy had given me a lift home, asked to see my flat and, when we discovered the abandoned appliance, he said he’d help me in with it.”

I noticed the look that passed between Max and Miranda when Barbara said my name. A knowing smile that I chose not to comment on.

“Barbara seemed surprised that I offered. I guess she still thought of me as member of the upper class who wouldn’t get his hands dirty with manual labour.”

“No, that wasn’t it. I didn’t want to impose, and I was embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed? About what?”

“Look around you Tommy.”

“A position earnt by birth not hard work as well you know. Anyhow, back to the story. After we had manoeuvred the fridge freezer into position, and Barbara had rushed around hiding her lacy smalls, she offered to feed me, toast or toast. As she set about preparing that she asked me to lay the table. I went to get the knives…”

“And found the knickers she had tried to hide!”

“Exactly. I was mortified, reassuring him that they were clean. Tommy was the utter gentleman and pretended he had no idea what I was talking about.”

“Which is why Barbara is not permitted to cook. A man cannot survive on a diet of toast and knickers. Not that I mind doing all the cooking, I like taking care of her.”

“You’re a lucky lady Barbara, a man who cooks for you.”

“Hey! I would cook for you Miranda, if you would let me.”

“I’m concerned about what you would cook for me, not if it would be edible. Your diet seems to consist of weird German foods and ice cream.”

“My German foods are not weird!”

“We shall agree to disagree.”

I decided to diffuse the brewing argument.

“Shall we eat?”

**~*~**

Tommy had taken Max out to drool over the Bristol, while Miranda and I had opted to stay put and have coffee.

“So, you and Tommy?”

“So, you and Max?”

We both laughed.

“Okay, so we decided to take action, or rather Max did. I just stopped fighting.”

“That’s pretty much what happened between Tommy and I.”

“Any regrets?”

“God no! You?”

“Not in the slightest. That may change when we get back to Palma and Ines finds out.”

“I thought that relationships between colleagues didn’t matter to the higher ups?”

“They don’t, not really, but Ines hates me.”

“Can I offer you some advice?” She nodded. “Don’t let your relationship be influenced by outside factors. You and Max, you know what you mean to each other, what is important to you. Never lose sight of that.”

“You speaking from experience again?”

“Something like that.”

**~*~**

Max walked around the Bristol, his hand trailing over the paintwork.

“Scheiße! This is a beautiful car Tommy.”

“Thank you. It’s a pleasure to drive, and it also gives Barbara something to mock me about on a regular basis.”

“Cars like this, they have character, they have soul.”

“That’s a conversation I have repeatedly with Barbara.”

“You do realise that Barbara teases you because she can, because she feels safe to do so. From what she told me, her life before you was hard.”

“It was, and, despite appearances, mine wasn’t a barrel of laughs either.”

“It was the same for Miranda and I. I wonder if that's why people like us join the police, to try and make a difference for those going through the same. Giving those without a voice a way to speak out.”

“I hadn’t thought of it like that, but you could be right.”

“Anyhow, that’s enough of being maudlin. Tell me what happened between you and Barbara last night?”

“The same that happened between you and Miranda apparently.”

“And you are happy?”

“Yes. You and Miranda?”

“I’m sure we’ll argue, but the making up will be fun.”

“There is always that.”


	13. Chapter 13

_Six months later…_

“Niall Taylor is finally where he should be.”

“The look on his face when the jury found him guilty was worth everything he put Max and I through.”

“And Claire turning up in court was the icing on the cake. Now both of them are in custody.”

“Are we going to celebrate with food tonight?”

“It would be rude not to.”

“I guess that’s settled then. Max and Barbara’s stomachs have spoken and who are we to deny them.”

“Please don’t even try to. As I told you when we first met, if Max goes longer than an hour between meals the world ends.”

“And as I told you, Barbara is just the same.”

“And neither of you would have either of us any other way! Now, where are we going for this celebratory banquet?”

“The usual?”

“Sounds good to me.”

"It involves food, of course it does!"

**~*~**

“Looking forward to getting back to Palma?”

“Ja. No offense but your weather is horrible.”

“I find it hard to believe that Mallorca is sunshine all the time.”

“It isn’t, but at least the rain is warm.”

“And how are things going with Ines?”

“Surprisingly good. Turns out the office had a pool on us getting together and she won.”

“Funnily enough our office did exactly the same thing.”

“Who won yours?”

“It was a three-way split between Evans, Winston and Lafferty.”

“I think that’s why we’ve had a grace period, but now the case is over Evans is going to want to separate Barbara and I.”

“A problem that we’ve solved by leaving our resignations in his in-tray.”

“You’ve resigned?”

“I couldn’t work with anyone else but Tommy, I wouldn’t want to. Could you work with anyone other than Max?”

“No, not now.”

“That’s how it is for us.”

“So, what are you going to do?”

“Well…” I looked over at Tommy and he smiled. “We’re getting married.”

“What? When did this happen?”

“Last night. It was so romantic.”

“I want to hear all the details, and you’d better be taking notes Max.”

While Barbara did as she was asked, and told Miranda all about my proposal, Max and I sat back with matching amused expressions.

“You do realise I am going to have to do something equally spectacular.”

“You’re planning on proposing?”

“Yes, when we get back to Palma.”

“I’m sure whatever you do will be special for the both of you.”

“It will. I just hope it doesn’t end with her unicorning me.”

“I’m sorry, doing what?”

“She once smashed an ice cream cone into my cycle helmet. I had made her angry. I asked her if she had just unicorned me. It has kind of stuck.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. Miranda seems so much happier and much more relaxed since you two acted on your feelings.”

“I could say the same about Barbara and you.”

“We’ve both landed on our feet, haven’t we?”

“We certainly have.”


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you to everyone who has commented and given kudos. Your support has meant the world to me. Will I venture into the world of Max and Miranda again? There is every possibility. xxx_

We stood and watched as Max and Miranda disappeared into the bowels of the airport.

“You’re going to miss them, aren’t you?”

“Definitely… and before you say anything, yes I should have learnt not to judge a book by its cover by now. I misjudged you, and I misjudged them.”

“I think part of being an officer is having a generous dose of suspicion about everyone.”

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better for being a judgmental cow, but you really don’t have to.”

Slipping my arm around her shoulder, I hugged her close.

“Hey, I was just as bad. I’d heard all the rumours about you and that coloured my judgment too." 

"Do you think it’s possible for either of us to shoehorn the word judgment into this conversation again before we change the subject?”

“If we try really, really hard.”

“Talking about things being hard.”

“Tommy Lynley! You’ve been hanging around with Max Winter far too much. What would your mother say?”

“Before or after she faints?”

Laughing, we turned and headed back to the car.


End file.
